Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8+6(4x+3)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 8 + {6(}\gray{4x+3}{)} $ $ 8 + {24x+18} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 24x + {8 + 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 24x + {26}$ The simplified expression is $24x+26$